


Untamed

by schlopreceptacle



Series: Wild [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Ki Use, M/M, Uke Goku, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: Follow up to “Wild.” Kakarot comes back to Vegeta for more. Explicit sexual content including bondage, spanking, blood.Kakavege Week Day 3: Bondage





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve got a lot of nerve to come back / Plan your attack and I am still waiting / You broke the rules to try to contain me / You broke and now you have untamed me - Poe, “Wild”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve to come back to me, Kakarot.” 

It was not the first time Kakarot had come to him in the middle of the night, claiming to want a spar. Vegeta stared him down, awaiting some insipid response, but instead Kakarot flew at him, arm outstretched to a fist that Vegeta knew would not feel good if he let it land. He blocked the blow with his forearm, the sting of it radiating through his bones. But he had a chance to land his own hit in Kakarot’s right side. Kakarot grunted and countered, landing more punches until Vegeta tasted blood in his mouth. 

Kakarot was trying to beat something out of him. Vegeta felt like he knew what it was. Ever since  _ that  _ time, he had been wondering when the idiot would come crawling back for more. Kakarot had been fighting hard in this spar, but he was unfocused, distracted. Yet Kakarot’s ferocity stirred something in Vegeta that made him want to bring the other Saiyan to his knees. Show him who was really in control. 

Vegeta planted a double-fisted blow to Kakarot’s upper back. With a scream, Kakarot went spiraling into the ground in a puff of dust. He crashed down on his back, sputtering as he tried to catch his breath, but Vegeta didn’t waste a second. In a flash he rocketed down toward Kakarot, fist ready to land directly in his face. 

Instead, Vegeta rammed his fist into the ground an inch away from Kakarot’s head. Dust and dirt flew through the air as the Saiyans’ eyes met. 

“Vegeta… ” Kakarot only stared up at him, breathless and expectant.

Vegeta sneered, then dipped his mouth down to consume Kakarot’s. It felt so good to taste him again, to claim him--

For an instant he could feel Kakarot melting under his touch, but suddenly the taller Saiyan grasped Vegeta by his shoulders and flung him to the side, tossing him like a sack.

Kakarot scrambled up and away. Vegeta growled as he stood and dusted himself off, having been caught totally off guard by the unceremonious toss. But he met Kakarot's eyes and saw apprehension and confusion.

“What's the matter, Kakarot?” Vegeta snarled. “Suddenly so shy?”

“Umm...yeah, kinda!” Kakarot uttered a bashful laugh and rubbed his neck.

“Hmph. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it.”

“I just...this is new to me,” Kakarot stammered. “I don't really know what to do.”

“That's why I'm in charge, idiot.” Vegeta grabbed the front of Kakarot's gi and yanked him forward for another kiss. This time, Kakarot's hesitation seemed to whither away; his large hands moved up to cradle Vegeta's elbows, pulling him closer.

Vegeta hadn't been planning on tenderness. The taste of copper still in his mouth, and the knowledge that he had more or less just bested his foe, had given him a blood lust. Feigning gentleness, he placed a hand along the edge of Kakarot's face - and he could not deny that feeling the firm, masculine movement of Kakarot's jaw as he opened his mouth for a deeper kiss was intoxicating. He let out a small sigh, then gripped his fingers into Kakarot's neck and shoved him back down into the dirt.

Kakarot cried out surprise and tried to leap up. But Vegeta extended his palm and emitted five blasts: ki rings that shot out and coiled around Kakarot's limbs and neck, then dug themselves into the ground.

“Hey! What gives?!” Kakarot growled, pressing against the containment of the energy rings. 

Vegeta liked that Kakarot was putting up a bit of a fight; he wouldn't want this to be so easy. 

In one fluid motion, he pulled away his skintight jumpsuit, making sure to take notice of Kakarot’s eyes staring up at him. Then he leaned down to rip away Kakarot’s clothes. Vegeta was growing hard; Kakarot already stood at full attention, his cock swollen and heavy as it fell with a thud onto his stomach from his now discarded pants. 

“Come on, Kakarot,” Vegeta said, lowering himself down to straddle Kakarot without touching him. The taller Saiyan, locked in his bonds, squirmed. “Why did you call me here tonight?” 

Kakarot avoided his gaze. It had been midnight when Vegeta had gotten the message. As soon as Kakarot had named the spot, he knew. This was no simple spar. Kakarot knew it, too. 

Vegeta chuckled darkly. He leaned back - still avoiding pressing any part of his own body into Kakarot’s as he straddled over his waist - and massaged his own growing erection. Kakarot licked his lips. 

“This is what you’ve come for, isn’t it?” Vegeta said. 

Kakarot did not respond, other than to stare with wide eyes. Vegeta lazily stroked himself, spurred on by Kakarot’s hungry gaze watching him. 

Like a cat, Vegeta moved to hold himself over Kakarot once again, brushing his nose and lips upward across the burning skin of Kakarot’s abs and chest. Kakarot bit his lip, but it could not stifle the sounds of need as he tried to arch up toward Vegeta. 

“Why should I give you what you want?” Vegeta asked in a whisper as he reached Kakarot’s neck. He trailed a tongue, just barely, across the taut tendons there, then opened his mouth to bare his teeth. He let his teeth graze as softly as he could, before sinking in a shallow bite. It earned him a choking gasp from Kakarot, who still pressed helplessly against the ki bonds. 

“The last time we did this...” he whispered, unable to do anything else. “I want it again so bad.”

Vegeta gifted Kakarot with another kiss, rough and hungry. Kakarot arched against the bond over his neck, trying to keep Vegeta’s lips close to his, but Vegeta would give him no such satisfaction. Instead he bit into Kakarot’s lower lip until he tasted blood.

“Ah...Vegeta... please--” 

“You're not anywhere near ready yet.”

Vegeta released the ki bond from around Kakarot’s neck. He continued his catlike crawling up Kakarot’s body, until finally he kneeled above his chest. “Open up.” 

Kakarot reacted to the order immediately. Vegeta nested his hands into Kakarot’s hair and pulled his head toward his cock, then angled it directly into Kakarot’s waiting mouth. 

He shivered at the sensation of the Saiyan below him eagerly slurping his cock. Kakarot rolled his tongue around the head and groaned deeply with each thrust like he had done this a thousand times before. Seeing his innocent little Kakarot sucking dick so wildly almost threw Vegeta out of control. To seize it again, he yanked on Kakarot’s hair to hold his head still, then began to face-fuck him. 

His pace grew faster the more loudly Kakarot grunted underneath him. Drool spilled out of the side of Kakarot’s mouth and trickled down to his straining neck in a spectacle that threatened to push Vegeta over the edge. Seeing Kakarot defenselessly swallowing his cock was too exciting a sight for him to handle. He pulled away, and Kakarot uttered a desperate whimper. 

Vegeta adjusted himself, moving down to Kakarot’s waistline, where his cock still throbbed, seeking attention. 

“Please, Vegeta, I’ll do anything, just--” 

“Just what, Kakarot?” Vegeta snarled. “You hardly even know what it is you want.” He released the ki bonds from Kakarot’s ankles, then propped his legs up, leaving him fully exposed. He licked his lips lewdly and trailed gentle fingers across Kakarot’s inner thighs. 

“Mmph,” Kakarot grunted, wordless again. He now had the freedom to arch upward, humping the air as though that could bring him some relief. 

Vegeta dipped his head and bit his fangs into the delicate skin of those thighs, leaving deep red marks, deeper than the bites on Kakarot’s neck. Kakarot cried out in pitchy whimpers, and Vegeta didn’t care if it was from pain or pleasure. He knew that for Saiyans, pain and pleasure were so inextricably linked that it was no wonder Kakarot constantly craved battle. He wanted to be hurt - because it felt so good. And Vegeta was more than happy to give Kakarot what he needed, even if it meant drawing blood - and especially if it meant making Kakarot beg. 

As Vegeta continued to leave bite marks and bruises on Kakarot’s legs, he began to slide a finger along Kakarot’s crack. He immediately felt the other Saiyan tense, though he continued to tilt his head back, panting up at the stars. 

“You can’t be scared now, Kakarot,” Vegeta hissed from between his legs. 

“Just shut up and fuck me!” Kakarot finally cried out, curling his fists into the dirt. Vegeta could feel the tension of anticipation in the hard muscles of his legs. 

With a growl, Vegeta grasped Kakarot under his ass and tilted it toward him, pulling it open and exposed, then extended his tongue to run it in circles around the hole.

Kakarot gasped - a sound of appreciation, not pain, this time. Vegeta stretched Kakarot wider, but kept his tongue caresses light and teasing, until Kakarot was uttering gutteral groans.

Vegeta knew that the teasing touch would be like torture for Kakarot, someone who preferred a heavy hand. So he decided it was time to give Kakarot what he desired. 

He reached up to shove a couple fingers into Kakarot's mouth to moisten them, then slid both of them together with little finesse into Kakarot's ass.

“Fuck, Vegeta!” Kakarot cried out, squirming. 

“I warned you.” Vegeta thrusted his fingers shallowly in and out of Kakarot, until they became slick and hot, then pushed them in deeper, until he felt a small round spot within. He brushed his fingers against it, eliciting another “fuck!” out of Kakarot as he quivered and growled. 

“Do it, Vegeta!” Kakarot finally snarled through gritted teeth. “What are you waiting for!?” 

Hearing Kakarot’s angry begging gave Vegeta even more satisfaction than what he was about to do. With a roar, he centered all of his energy and burst into Super Saiyan. He spit into his palm and slicked it over his cock, then, still kneeling, angled himself into Kakarot’s entrance. The resistance offered by Kakarot’s tight hole was almost too much to bear at first, compromising Vegeta’s sense of control. He paused, even as Kakarot writhed below him with hitching breaths. 

“Damnit, Vegeta - you feel even bigger than last time!” 

“Stop complaining, Kakarot,” Vegeta muttered. He took a moment to savor the sight below him: Kakarot, hands locked to the ground with ki bonds, face red and mouth panting, with his cock aching for attention and dripping glistening fluid all over his stomach.

“From here on out, I’m not going to be gentle,” Vegeta warned. 

Kakarot tossed his head back with a sideways smile. “Just fuck me already.” 

Vegeta began to thrust, hard and deep, appreciating the rhythmic grunts emanating from Kakarot’s mouth. He reached forward to grasp Kakarot’s nipples, pinching and twisting hard. 

“Fuck… let me out of these things… I want to touch you,” Kakarot said, breathless, as he twisted his arms against the ki bonds. 

Vegeta found he could no longer deny the idiot’s begging. He released the ki rings from Kakarot’s wrists. Immediately Kakarot reached up and wrapped his long arms followed by his legs around Vegeta, pulling him closer and deeper. Vegeta shivered as he felt Kakarot’s nails shredding his back. He responded with another bite to Kakarot’s shoulder, not so shallow this time, hard enough that he tasted Kakarot’s blood once again. Kakarot shuddered and moaned deeply underneath him. 

“Let me see you touch yourself,” Vegeta ordered. 

“Ah… I’m too close, Vegeta. I don’t want to come yet!” Kakarot’s eyes were already rolling in the back of his head, his words coming out in a jumbled slur. 

Vegeta had an idea. He pulled away from Kakarot’s tight embrace. Kakarot’s eyes flew open just in time to see Vegeta holding out his hand, directed right at Kakarot’s groin. 

“Umm...Vegeta? What are you--”

The energy ring wrapped itself around Kakarot’s cock and his balls, then tightened ever so slightly. Kakarot cried out in surprise. 

“Maybe this will help you last longer,” Vegeta said, and now he pulled out of Kakarot and flipped him over onto hands and knees. He reentered with a deep thrust, one that nearly sent Kakarot falling forward. Vegeta grasped his hips tightly, then thrust harder, deeper, faster. 

“Ah… Vegeta… please, hit me…” Kakarot’s request came out in a whisper, like he had been trying not to ask it, yet it tumbled from his lips all the same. 

“Like this?” Vegeta landed a slap on Kakarot’s ass that seemed to echo through the valley. 

Kakarot yelped. “Yes, Vegeta! Don’t stop!” 

Vegeta, thrusting faster now, slapped the other cheek, hard enough that Kakarot again would have fallen forward had Vegeta not been holding his hip. 

“Fuck--” Kakarot choked out. “I’m close again, Vegeta.”  

Vegeta was too. “Let me hear you come, Kakarot.” 

He slapped Kakarot’s ass again, then reached forward to finally grasp Kakarot’s impossibly hard cock. He stroked in time with each thrust, listening to the pitch of Kakarot’s moans rise. “Vegeta… Vegeta…” Kakarot moaned underneath him, faster and faster, until his whole body tensed, every muscle quivering with his climax. Vegeta was not far behind, coming so hard that he immediately collapsed over Kakarot’s back, slicked with sweat, as soon as he finished. Together they flopped into the dirt. 

Vegeta powered down, realizing also that he had to release that last ki ring from Kakarot’s cock. He could feel droplets of something - blood or sweat - trailing slowly down his back. Kakarot sighed underneath him, seemingly content to never move again. Vegeta wouldn’t admit that he felt the same. 

“Vegeta?”

“Yes?” 

“Is it… normal… that it feels so good when you hit me and stuff?” Kakarot’s voice sounded so quiet and innocent and far away. 

“It’s normal for Saiyans,” said Vegeta. “For Saiyans, battle and sex are almost one and the same.” Vegeta sat up, realizing right away how chilly the night was now that he had pulled away from Kakarot’s warmth. 

“Hmm.” Kakarot lay back, staring up at the clouded sky. “Well, do you, um… do you mind doing it? Taking charge and all that?” 

It was a weird question. Vegeta looked at Kakarot, who had turned just enough to face him, head propped up with an inquisitive expression. 

“Do I mind?” Vegeta chuckled darkly. “Does it look like I mind, Kakarot?” The question came out harsher than he meant it to, but Kakarot seemed to expect it, and he shrugged. 

“I guess not. But ya know… next time, you can get a little more rough. I wouldn’t mind that. I like it when you boss me around and stuff. And the spanking.” Kakarot let out a childish giggle. 

_ Next time.  _ Vegeta shook his head. “Fine, Kakarot. Whatever you want.” 

Kakarot reached for him, and suddenly he found himself in his vast embrace once again, his head resting on Kakarot’s chest gently rising and falling with each steady breath. He listened in the quiet to Kakarot’s heart beat.  _ After all that, here I am snuggling with the buffoon. _

Yet something about it felt so right, so simple. All their years of sparring and competing with one another - and now this, which had come so easily to them: Kakarot begging and needing, Vegeta withholding and then finally giving. Had Kakarot always needed him like this? Had Kakarot always felt this way for him? Had Kakarot come to him years ago, would Vegeta still have given in so deeply to his desires?

Vegeta did not want to know the answers to those questions - not yet, anyway. For now, he was content to know that he was needed at all by his rival, to know that only he could give Kakarot what he needed. 


End file.
